Angels
Angels are powerful celestial beings of light created by God as his children. They are responsible for maintaining Heaven and guard the souls of righteous humans. They power Heaven and are imbued with considerable power. Upon death, all angels are sent to a realm called The Empty, where they, along with all deceased demons, slumber for eternity. Story Early History Sometime after God came into being, he created from his essence the four supreme angels called archangels (Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel) who helped him defeat The Darkness in a terrible war. With the archangels' help, God managed to seal The Darkness away with a Mark, which he entrusted to Lucifer. With The Darkness gone, God could finally begin to work and create the existence. God created Heaven and all other angels and began to live among them in Heaven as their home. After creating humans, God assigned Gadreel to protect his cherished creations in the "Garden of Eden". He then asked all the angels to bow down to humans as his greatest creation and love them more than him. Lucifer, due to the corrupting effect of the Mark, became envious, as he was God's favorite creation before humans, and saw that humans were broken, flawed, and murderous. Lucifer attempted to convince God of the flawed nature of humans, but God didn't listen. Faced with this situation, Lucifer became increasingly desperate. He went to Michael and asked him to stand with him, but Michael refused. Whereas Raphael chose to side with God and Michael, Gabriel, being unable to deal with the constant arguments, fled to Earth. Michael and Lucifer later fought until, eventually, Michael cast Lucifer out of Heaven. Out of anger against God, Lucifer corrupted a human soul, who would later be known as Lilith, into the first demon. Lucifer then slipped past Gadreel into the garden and poisoned the Earth with his own evil, forcing God to lock Gadreel away (for thousands of years), as he failed to keep Lucifer out of the garden. God then had Michael personally cast Lucifer into Hell, specifically Lucifer's Cage. Lucifer was locked away with over 600 powerful seals, 66 of which needed to be broken for his release. A prophecy states that one day Lucifer will break free, initiating the Apocalypse and that Michael will kill him and bring paradise to Earth. Following the failure of Gadreel, and the fall of mankind, God left Heaven. Before he left, God picked the angel Metatron to be his personal scribe, and take down his word. He told the scribe all his secrets, and Metatron wrote them down on various stone tablets. Out of fear that the archangels would steal the information of God from him, Metatron fled to Earth, choosing to live among a Native American Tribe. Haziel and his garrison tentatively watch the first humans hold dominion over the Earth, as God originally intended. Haziel watched events like the falling of the Tower of Babel and the destruction of Sodom and Gommorah. Haziel immediate garrison - Muriel, Uriel, Jophiel, Ariel and Avidan - are stationed to protect and watch the Earth. They watch and wait in silence for thousands of years, hearing nothing from God or their superiors in Heaven. Angels also have their own language, Enochian. Characteristics As warriors of God and agents of fate, angels are extremely powerful beings in the supernatural world. They are superhuman beings superior to mortals in both power and intelligence. Their true spiritual forms or visages prove overwhelming to most mortals; however, some 'special' people can view their true visages without suffering lasting effects; demons also can't look at them in their true form without damaging their hosts. When angels die after being stabbed by an angel blade, shadows of their wings are burned into the surface on which they are lying. Angels consider themselves family to one another, referring to each other as brothers and sisters. The angels also refer to God as their father. Even though God is their 'father', all angels except the archangels, Metatron, and Gadreel have never actually seen God or his true face. Due to their age and power, many angels look down upon humans and see them as inferior. Lucifer rebelled because God loved humans, a flawed and arrogant species, more than angels. While outside of a vessel, angels either appear to humans as a brilliant white light, or a bluish luminous smoke. While within a vessel, angels only have their powers thanks to their grace. Without it, they are just like humans and become subject to the process of life and death. Unlike humans, because they lack physical bodies, angels do not reproduce while in their true forms, as reproduction is a purely physical process. Similar to demons, Angels possessing a vessel can change the eye color of their vessel; in the case of Angels, they can cause the vessel's eyes to turn bright blue. Unlike demons however, Angels rarely do this so as not to draw attention to themselves and only do so in stressful or combat situations. Among Angels, the Archangel Lucifer is unique as his vessel's eyes glow red instead of blue, Bernael and Abaddon's eyes also glow red instead of blue. All angels have names of Hebrew origin. Many angels also have names ending in "el". Examples include: Bernael, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Hael, Gadreel, Uriel, Jophiel, Ariel, Nathaniel, and Muriel. Types of Angels * Archangels * Seraphim '' * ''Grigori * Regular Angels '' * ''Cherubim * Fallen Angels * Intelligence Angels Powers and Abilities As warriors of God and agents of Fate, Angels are powerful beings in the supernatural world, possessing a wide range of abilities that vary from Angel to Angel depending on the class of the Angel. Angels get their power from their grace and wings. Their grace supplies them with a certain amount of enochian magic and the condition of wings affect their overall strength and abilities. Low-tier powers Common powers granted to all angels with varying levels of effectiveness. * Angelic Possession - Similar to demons, angels require a vessel while on Earth. However, they must have the vessel's permission before they can take control. * Astral Projection - Angels can project shadowy forms of their wings onto surfaces at will. If one is killed by Angel Blades, its wings are burned onto the surface on which they died. * Dream Walking - Angels can appear in people's dreams, they usually use this to communicate, when they can't find the person they're looking for, or want to talk privately. * Electromagnetic Interference - Angels can manipulate electrical appliances. * Flight - When angels are disembodied on Earth, they can fly anywhere they desire, usually in the form of bright smoke or pure light. * Immortality - Angels do not age and cannot be killed by any ailment or mortal damage. Some angels have existed since the beginning of time. * Invulnerability - To date, the only things capable of killing angels are Angel Blades, Holy Fire, a stronger angel, Death, God, and The Darkness. * Localization - Angels can localize any human who is not protected by enochian sigils. * Limited Cosmic Awareness - All angels have a certain degree of knowledge and awareness of the universe. They have knowledge of demons, other angels, symbols, spells, artifacts, prophets, nephilim and more. They also generally have awareness of the level of power a being has. ** Multilingualism - Due to their age, angels are proficient in most, if not all, languages ever spoken on earth. * Protective Charm - An angel can protect an individual from most forms of physical damage. This degree of protection is linked to an angel's power. * Pyrokinesis - Haziel displays the ability to burn through ropes holding her, even before she becomes a Seraph. * Regeneration - If an angel's vessel is damaged, it will repair itself nearly instantly unless the wound was caused by angelic weaponry. * Reality Warping - Angels are powerful enough to bend reality to their will. The more powerful the angel, the greater their capability. * Sedation - Angels are able to render humans unconscious with a touch. * Smiting - Perhaps an angel's most versatile and terrifying weapon, smiting (sometimes known as the Killing Touch) allows the angel to kill almost any demon, and even humans with a touch. Smiting is often exhibited when angels place their hands or palms on their adversaries' face, forehead, or mouth. * Super Stamina - Angels never tire, and they do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. * Super Strength - Once possessing a vessel, angels use their power to dramatically increase the physical strength threshold of their hosts. Their strength varies from angel to angel, depending on their position within the celestial hierarchy; lesser angels are still considerably powerful and are able to destroy regular to mid-level demons, while seraphim, mid-level angels, can destroy all monsters and middle to high-level demons and virtually all lesser angels. Archangels are the most powerful class of angel of all, and one of the most powerful beings in Creation overall. As such, they easily outclass most other supernatural beings with God, Death, and The Darkness being their only confirmed superiors. * Super Senses - All angels enhance their vessels' senses to a superhuman level. Angels possess an acute sense of smell. This sense of smell is heightened to the point where they can identify people by smelling their body, bone or by their blood. Angels can also identify people by sniffing their genes and hormones as well. * Supernatural Perception - Angels are able to see almost all supernatural activity around them. * Telekinesis - Angels are able to telekinetically move beings and objects with their mind. They are able to use this power in a more aggressive manner like demons, but are often not depicted as doing so. * Telepathy - Angels can read the minds of other angels with if they have the permission of the angel, higher angels such as Seraphs and Archangels can also read humans minds. * Terrakinesis - Hael was able to carve the Grand Canyon with her powers. * Temporal Awareness - Angels are capable of becoming aware whenever any alteration occur within the time-stream, allowing them to discern alternate timelines and the like. * Teleportation ''' * '''Voice Mimicry - Angels can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals. * Lie Detection - Angels can sense whether or not a human is lying to them if they so wish. Enhanced Powers - Accessed through connection to Heaven To lower-level angels, certain powers are granted and maintained as long as they stay connected and loyal to Heaven and its rulers. Should they rebel and fall, those powers will wane and eventually vanish in time, and after that all of their powers will eventually vanish, rendering them mortal. However, higher-level angels such as Seraphim and archangels do not suffer from this condition. * Enhanced Chronokinesis - Using the power of Heaven, angels are able to enhance their ability to travel through the time if they own the ability. * Healing - Angels can cause the wounds, diseases, and toxins of another being to heal instantaneously. * Resurrection - Angels can bring the dead back to life. However, they must know where all the pieces of the original body are, and they must have the soul of the subject. * Smiting - Angels are able to destroy low to mid-level demons with a simple touch, however the demon has to be in a host body, as this doesn't work on their smoke form. However, they can grip a demon's smoke form and force it back into a host body to smite the demon. They can also use it to kill monsters and humans. Mid-tier powers Abilities more commonly used by higher classes of angels such as the Seraphim, the Grigori and the archangels, although it is possible that these powers can also be used by low-level angels. Mid-Tier powers are generally defined by powers that regular angels can access through heaven, whereas angels with mid-tier powers do not need a connection to maintain that ability. * Advanced Astral Projection - Higher angels astral form is more intense than lower angels. * Advanced Biokinesis - Seraphs can stop people from turning into monsters. Higher level angels, such as Grigori Tamiel was able to render a man blind with just a touch. * Advanced Chronokinesis – Higher angels can travel through time and are also able to transport people through time and bring them back without needing an external source to power them. * Clairsentience * Advanced Dream Walking * Advanced Healing - While normal angels possess the ability to heal through their connection to Heaven, Seraphim up possess the power of their own-not needing the aforementioned connection. * Advanced Holy White Light - A particularly lethal power, some angels can unleash a highly concentrated blast of pure energy from their palms to destroy targets. The level of destruction can be controlled. * Advanced Pyrokinesis - Powerful angels can generate and manipulate fire. * Advanced Resurrection * Advanced Smiting - Higher angels are able to smite beings with less effort and stronger than common angels. When higher angels, fell from the grace, they don't lose their ability to smite. * Advanced Telepathy * Hypnotism * Invisibility - Seraphs and Cherubs can become invisible to humans. * Memory Manipulation - Powerful angels are able to erase, restore, alter, and fabricate memories in the minds of humans. * Soul Reading/Channeling - Angels are able to physically interact with and read a human's soul by literally placing there hands inside a person's chest. However, the process is an painful experience for the human and could leave a person with physical and mental damage. They can also use the soul as a source of energy, but the pain is even greater for the human, and there is the risk of an explosion if the angel is not careful. * Power Negation - Powerful angels such as seraphs are capable of removing psychic powers from human beings permanently. However, the process is very painful and can leave the person mentally-damaged. * Vessel Locking - Powerful angels can hold a demon in smoke form as if it was tangible and force the demon to return to its vessel. High-tier powers Extremely powerful abilities, used only by Heaven's most powerful denizens, the archangels, but Metatron and Bernael also share a few of these powers. * Advanced Terrakinesis - Archangels are able to create severe quakes. * Conversion - Lucifer created the race of demons by twisting humans souls. It is unknown if other archangels have the capability to do so. * Cosmic Awareness - All archangels and Metatron have a superhuman knowledge of the universe. * Electrokinesis * Highly Advanced Chronokinesis - Archangels have the most advanced powers over time. * Highly Advanced Holy White Light - Archangels can blast nearly anything into oblivion with their white light. They can also control this power from completely obliterating something to only severely damaging it. * Highly Advanced Reality Warping - Like some Angels and Seraphs, Archangels can alter reality, albeit to a greater degree. ** Conjuration - Lucifer is able to create things out of thin air. * Immunity - Michael has displayed a limited immunity to holy fire as it only hurts him rather than being fatal. * Mental Manipulation * Molecular Combustion - Archangels are able to render beings, including lower angels, down to their component molecules, causing them to explode. * Precognition - Lucifer, and Michael are able to see a glimpse of the future * Shapeshifting * Thermokinesis - Lucifer demonstrated the ability to freeze a pane of glass with his breath. His presence can cause an entire town to drop in temperature. * Weather Manipulation Weaknesses When at full power, Angels are supremely powerful entities and have few weaknesses compared to other supernatural beings such as demons. However, there are many means that can be used against angelic beings. Harming, Misleading, Banishing and Trapping * Angelic Exorcism - There is an exorcism chant to expel angels from their human vessels and send them back to heaven. The Whore of Babylon also knew an enochian chant which causes angels severe pain. * Angel banishing sigil - This sigil is capable of banishing angels, even an archangel. * Angel Ward - Angel wards are enochian-based symbols that prevent the entry of an angel from a certain location. * Enochian sigil - When Enochian sigils are placed on human rib cages, they prevent any type of angel from detecting and finding them. They can also be used to prevent angels from entering a building, capable of weaken the angel and they can also prevent an angel from hearing a conversation of those in a warded room. * Grace Removal - An angel's grace is what supplies it with Enochian magic, and therefore if it is removed they will be rendered powerless and mortal. Grace can be removed by slitting their throat with an angel blade and drawing it out of their vessel and/or spirit. The grace can then be consumed by any angel or placed inside a vial. * Holy Fire - Encased in a circle of flames created from Holy Oil, the angel is trapped. The trapped angel still can use some of their powers. Touching the flame will kill the vessel and the angel. However, it cannot kill Michael, being only able to banish him. * Lucifer's Cage - This cell can hold any angel without any internal means of escape. * Mark of Cain - The Mark is capable of corrupting even Archangels, as seen with Lucifer. * Weapons of Heaven - Lot's Salt can dissolve an archangel's vessel, as it did to Raphael's. All of Heaven's weapons acting together can seriously wound, and might kill, Raphael. * Weak Vessels - Having a weak vessel prevents an angel to use his full power. Destroying * Angel Blades/Swords - Any angel with the exception of archangels can be killed by stabbing him or her with an angelic blade or sword in a vital area of their vessel. ** Angel-killing bullets - Bullets forged from melted-down angel blades are capable of killing all angels apart from archangels. * Archangel Blades - An archangel blade can kill any angel, including an archangel. However, it must be wielded by another archangel to kill an archangel. * Higher Angels - Stronger angels can overpower a weaker Angel. Archangels are capable of easily killing lower angels with their own power. Rit Zien are able to smite wounded angels. * Higher Demons - The higher ranking demons are able to fight, overpower, harm, banish, possess and even kill lower level angels. * Primordial Entities - The Darkness, God, and Death can kill any angel effortlessly. Known Angels Archangels * Michael * Lucifer * Raphael * Gabriel (deceased) Seraphim * Bernael * Hael (deceased) * Haziel * Avidan (deceased) High-Tier Angels * Gadreel (deceased) * Abaddon (deceased) * Hadraniel Intelligence Angels * Nathaniel Angels * Sariel (deceased) * Abner (deceased) * Ariel (deceased) * Emmanuel * Sophia (mentioned only) * Raziel (mentioned only) * Raguel (deceased) * Benjamin (deceased) * Ezekiel (deceased) * Joshua * Metatron * Muriel (deceased) * Uriel (deceased) Low-Tier Angels * Jophiel (deceased) * Anael (deceased) Cherubim * Cupid Grigori * Tamiel (deceased) Alternate Reality Angels * Bernael (The End) * Lucifer (The End) (deceased) Death Upon death, a pair of wings, reflecting the angel's own, are brazed into the wall and floor around them. It is revealed in What the Hell that angels go to The Empty after death where they are to sleep for all eternity with demons. Though they can revive humans from death, angels do not seem to have the power to resurrect other angels. God, however, was able to revive angels, as he resurrected Haziel three separate times.